Era of the Mithras
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: Mithra's are female people with cat ears and a tail. Slave to humans on Cocoon. But when a young boy who believes Mithra and Humans are equal, obtains a cold warrior wild Mithra, his life is changed forever. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: There are two worlds, the world of Cocoon, where the humans reside, and Gran Pulse, were the Mithras reside. Mithra are female cat people, with cat ears and a tail along with fangs and claws. Manthra are not seen that often, often out on their own. Long ago, these two races were at war for many generations, till the Mithra were overtaken by the humans technology. Now, captured Mithra are served as slave or pets for the humans of Cocoon. Against their will. Every single person on Cocoon has a Mithra, all except for a young fourteen year old boy named Hope. A innocent boy who believes that Mithra are just like people with only minor differences. But he is often made fun of at school, one reason is because he doesn't have a Mithra of his own. Hope still doesn't wish for a Mithra but when his father manages to obtain a wild Mithra, things just turn upside down. Rated T for some bad language and some sexual themes.**

**Kai: Hey guys! So this idea just came when.... well I got a review reffering Lightning as a Puma and BAM! It hit me XD So ya :D another Hope/Lighting, Snow/Serah, and Fang/Vanille fic! I hope you guys enjoy! But be warned, I'm not going to update this much till I finish my Beauty And The Beast (FF13 styel) but I hope you guys enjoy this story! Yes I know actual Mithra have fur and whiskers and cat noses buuut I decided to just go with ears, tail, claws and fangs. I am humiliating Lightning! MWHAHAHA**

**Lightning: I hate you**

**Kai: I know but it's hilarious! XD**

Prologue

In the lands of Gran Pulse, deep in the jungle, there was a small village. Full of well built huts, and torches around to use for light. The moonlight was shinning down on the small village, everything was silent other than the occasional clatter of footsteps of the ones who inhabit this village. In the middle of the village, at the gathering place, was a tall woman. The woman was looking intensly at the sky then around. Watching and waiting. For anything to happen. This woman wore a short skirt with a bag on her left leg. A white like tanktop on her with some battle armor. A red cape hanging from her left shoulder armor. Her pink red like hair hanging loosely and her crystal blue eyes staring intently. Her cat ears and tail, matching the color of her hair, twitched a bit at the wind.

"Where is she?" mumbled the woman then her cat ears perked when she caught the footsteps of someone.

She turned slightly and saw her fellow comrade. A tall woman with black mane like hair and black like eyes. The woman wore a blue like tunic and carried a large spear, a strange black tattoo on her left shoulder. Her black cat ears and tail twitching uneasily.

"Have you seen her?" the woman asked, a bit impaitent.

"Ya! Your sister is in trouble! The humans are here!" said the black haired woman with a slight spark of anger.

The red haired woman was already bolting out of the village. Swiftly running through the jungle. Using her cat like reflexes to climb over fallen trees and her ears perked at the sound of cry for help. The woman growled as her blue eyes glanced around for any sign then she saw a girl that looked similar to her. The girl looked up from her laying position and looked up at the woman.

"No! Get away! They are---" the girl started till there was a large gunshot.

The woman blinked then growled as she saw several green glowing nets shoot out. The woman took out her sword and sliced the nets apart expert like. Then all of a sudden, there was a high pitch sound that hurt the two cat female's ears. The woman hissed loudly then growled when she felt a needle go into her back and a green glowing net fall on top of her. She struggled and fought as several hands tried to pin the fierce creature down. The woman felt her senses dim but still she punched a few of the strangers in the face and knocking them to the ground. She didn't quit, even when her body felt numb and her eyes droop. The girl cried out to the woman, watching her weakening.

"Light!"


	2. Notice

**Hello to al l who have read this little story. I am sorry I have not updated it and I will probably never will. I have lost most of my passion for Hope x Lightning to be replaced with my OC. And to those nagging, you should know that as a junior in high school I have been busy with school crap and I had recently started dating my first love so yes I'm afraid all those things are more important. I have told you that this would be the last things I would update. I have plenty of other stories to deal with. And since I'll be cancelling this one mostly, or simply changing it into a different pairing, you can stop bothering about it. Thank you :D**


End file.
